I should get jealous more often
by XxSetsuna-ChanxX
Summary: Kotetsu is NOT the jealous type. He isn't! Well, at least he thought he wasn't. Maybe he should get jealous more often. Barnaby/Kotetsu


Lol, after not uploading stuff for a while, I do.

And it's Jealous!Tiger...I blame pixiv...and the kink meme...

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Tiger & Bunny or any of the character's, I am simply using them for a little while.*sigh* Oh Kotetsu...How I will never own you...

XxX

Kotetsu was a man of many things.

No, I'm serious, he is.

He had a wonderful daughter (even though he gets yelled at by her), a great job (even though he could get killed from it), and a great life in general.

So...

Why does he feel lonely all of a sudden?

He was fine about a week ago! He joked around with people and smiled! So why was he suddenly all depressed?

It probably has to do with what happened last week...

_*flashback*_

_"Welcome Mr. Barnaby!" said photographer._

_Currently, they are going to take pictures for this new magazine called 'HTV Exclusive!'._

_And it was a pain._

_'How can bunny just do all of this and not become tired!' Kotetsu thought with shock. They've been here for 3 hours straight, and Barnaby was still talking to the photographer._

_Weren't they supposed to be taking pictures?_

_"Um...excuse me. Mr...?" Kotetsu started, but stopped when he realized that he didn't know the photographer's name._

_"It's Misaki. Tsunoshi Misaki." The photographer answered with a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice._

_Kotetsu laughed nervously and nodded. "Right. Mr. Misaki, aren't we suppose to be taking pictures?"_

_Misaki looked at him for a second and sighed. "You're right, we are." He turned toward everyone of his co-workers. "EVERYONE! START SETTING UP!" he yelled._

_Kotetsu covered his ears and glared. He REALLY hated when people glared actually..._

_"Kotetsu-San?" Barnaby asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Kotetsu turned toward him._

_"Yes Bunny-Chan?" _

_Barnaby winced at the nickname, but made no effort to try and hide his smile.(Which wasn't really a smile. It was more like a smirk)_

_"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" he asked._

_Kotetsu blinked for a second before realization hit him. "Oh! You're right! Thanks Bunny-Chan!" he said cheerfully._

_(is skipping his photo-shoot cause author is lazy :p)_

_After Kotetsu was finished with his photo-shoot (which was quick, thankfully), it was time for Barnaby's._

_'Oh, this is going to be fun...' Kotetsu thought sarcastically._

_He REALLY hated photo-shoots._

_ESPECIALLY photo-shoots._

_Apparently Barnaby was going to be taking a picture with a girl._

_It should be him taking a picture with Barnaby...Not some stupid as all of he-_

_Wait...WHAT WAS HE THINKING!_

_(Is being lazy again and skipping the photo-shoot)_

_After everything was done and over with, Kotetsu and Barnaby got bike on there bikes and drove back to HERO building (AN:/ I forgot what they called it...Did they even called it anything?)_

_Then everything went down hill from there..._

_*end of flashback*_

Him and Barnaby got into a fight when they got back.

It was stupid really...

He was just jealous.

Yes, he admitted that he was jealous.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Barnaby bust into the lounge.

Kotetsu stood up and looked down. He shuffled his feet.

"Bunny-Chan, listen. I'm really sor-" Kotetsu began, but was cut off with Barnaby coming towards him and kissing him.

To say Kotetsu was shock was an understatement.

HE WAS FUCKING SCARED!

He gasped in shock but it soon turned into a moan as Barnaby pushed his tongue through. Barnaby's tongue searched through his mouth and mapping out every single inch of it.

When he finally pulled back, Kotetsu was blushing and gasping for air.

"B-Bunny-Chan...W-Wha?-" But he was soon cut off again be Barnaby re-claiming his mouth.

Barnaby was currently thinking that he should let go and let Kotetsu get some air, but that thought was soon crushed as he heard Kotetsu moan and whimper in the back of his throat.

Kotetsu opened his eyes (when had he ever closed them) when Barnaby pulled back.

"Kotetsu-San..." Barnaby started,"Don't get jealous around me. It makes me go crazy when I see you like that."

Kotetsu blinked but then smirked. "Well, I'm going to have to get jealous, if I get kisses like that."

Barnaby smirked back and sat down. After that he grabbed Kotetsu by the wrist and pulled him onto his lap.

"I guess you are."

END

XxX

Lol

Fail!Story is fail.


End file.
